


It Was Her From The Start

by Number_Twelve



Series: Winter Specials 2020 [2]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Dancing, F/M, I had to look at some old fics to get this done, Tea, ha ha--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Baron has always had a slight ("stop trying to hide it Baron. It was huge--" "Muta, hush.") crush on a certain girl ever since they were children.Christmas tends to bring things to a close.(Spoiler: guess who eneds in who's arms, ha ha--)
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru
Series: Winter Specials 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It Was Her From The Start

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO YA ALL!  
> Especially to YC, because this TCR Secret Santa was written for _you_ , my friend, based on the prompt of "Childhood Sweethearts" (hope I wrote something close to what you wanted!) and I trully hope you enjoy watching Haru and Baron stumble over one another and Muta and Toto do what they do best (nah, it's not arguing this time-)  
> Enjoy!

The morning air was chilly on Baron’s skin, but it didn’t bother him much. No, what was bothering him was the young man standing by  _ his _ best friend, talking to her with a charming smile while she absently played with her dark curls, giving him what Baron  _ knew _ was a lovesick smile.    
The poor child couldn’t help the envy that was beginning to swell up inside his chest as he watched this happen.   


“Baron? You look like you might just burst into ashes,” Toto said carefully, looking at his friend. Baron blinked, but found he was unable to look away from the other two.   


“Do I?” he said between clenched teeth. Jesus, why did he feel like this? This was no way to behave!  _ But still-- _ _  
_

“Oh,” Muta ambled to them, a grin spreading on his face as he threw an arm over the ginger haired boy, making him stumble a bit and finally look away from Haru and the other boy.    


“What.”    


“Ya’re  _ jelly _ .”    


“I am human.”   


“Muta, he doesn’t understand informal language.” Toto said in a flat tone.    


“Well, ya better learn to then,” Muta replied, poking at Baron’s side and making him squirm. “What I was tryin’ to say is that ya are  _ jealous _ .”    


“What? Me? Jealous?” Baron said, making dramatic gestures and smiling in an “what? Me?” way that made both his friends arch their eyebrows.   


“That’s what I say, didn’t I?”    


“Baron, I’m sorry, but I can’t help but agree with him.” Toto said slowly and carefully. “You won’t stop staring daggers at that other boy. Look. You’re doing it  _ right now _ .”    


Baron snapped his head away from the other two and moved away from Muta, crossing his arms and schooling his face to look devoid of any emotions that would prove Muta right.   


“Baron! Toto! Muta.” Haru quickly trotted up to them, hoisting her bag higher up her shoulder. Baron didn’t miss the little pink tinge to her cheeks and tried  _ very _ hard not to let his eyebrows crease. He succeeded.    


“Why do ya say my name like ya don’t even want to see me--”   


“Sorry I was late. I was just speaking to Machida.” she said cheerfully, making Baron’s heart skip a beat.   
She sounded happy.    
Maybe… maybe she preferred this…  _ Machida _ to him.    
He must have shown something on his face because Haru’s face looked confused.   


“Baron? Are you alright?” Haru said slowly. Baron blinked, stomping down on the disappointment in his chest and smiling that smile he reserved for her.   


“Yes. Shall we get going?” he asked.    


Haru nodded and hopped ahead, skipping and humming. Baron let his shoulders droop for a moment as the others walked behind.   
Toto nudged his arm. “Don’t worry. You’re  _ way _ better than that other kid.” 

  
  


10 years later…

Baron sat on his usual armchair, reading. The weather outside was the typical winter weather, snow falling from the sky. He had arrived from his trip to Germany only a night ago, and the man felt tired, even if he had slept for hours on end like a cat. His usually neat, pixie cut, ginger hair was messy and he hadn’t even bothered stepping out of his pajamas. However, he hadn’t waited to invite Haru Yoshioka, one of his closest childhood friends who would be due to arrive later that afternoon. He had invited Toto and Muta along, but the other two had mysteriously refused, saying that they were busy with things (they had hung up before BAron had been able to ask).    
The doorbell suddenly rang, jolting him out of his thoughts as he got up and automatically walked to the door, patting his hair into place. Then he opened the door and nearly got the living daylights shocked out of him.

On the other side stood Haru Yoshioka, neatly dressed in a long skirt and a shirt. Baron felt ready in comparison to her, dressed in his night clothes with messy hair.    
Where were his manners?!

"I missed you, Baron!" she said happily, hugging him, voice slightly muffled by his t-shirt. Baron smiled and hugged her back despite his earlier heart attack.

"Me too." he said, patting her back. They pulled away, Haru beaming up at him. BAron was about to ask why she had gotten there earlier than they had agreed, but she beat him to it.

"I can't wait for you to tell me about Germany!" she said happily as Baron moved aside to let her walk in. "I bet you got to see forests and rivers and all that stuff! And you got to see the  _ Berlin, _ right?" her enthusiasm made the older man chuckle, a glimmer in his green eyes.

"I will tell you. Tea?" he asked. Haru happily agreed, sitting on the couch opposite his armchair while Baron prepared the kettle with a new batch of tea. Baron excused himself for a couple of minutes so he could change into better clothes and she agreed (let’s just say it wasn’t the first time it happened). Soon, both adults were sitting, holding teacups.

"So. How was your vacation?" Haru asked, leaning forward slightly. Baron told her about the green hills and the nature he had visited throughout his trip with his family. He then suggested that they should come over, maybe over the summer holidays--

"Only if your parents want us there." Haru said with a smile. "I think that Muta and Toto's childish arguments would drive them crazy." They both laughed at this. Haru's cup tilted and some of the tea spilled onto her t-shirt.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, setting the teacup on the coffee table and pulling the affected fabric away from her skin. She looked down at the rather large smudge she had left on her clothes.

"I'll get you something to wipe it with," Baron said, quickly going over to the kitchen counter and grabbin the tissue box. He pulled a couple out and gave them to Haru, who tried and failed to wipe the smudge away. It had spread on the fabric, creating a more than noticeable smudge on her clothes.

"I have a few spare shirts," Baron said, walking over to a door and opening it. Haru was about to say that it wasn't needed when she stopped herself.  
  
Did she really want to walk around with a big smudge on her t-shirt? And it was a rather long walk to her house, so...

Baron returned holding a white shirt, closing the door after him. He held it out for Haru to see.

"Is this good?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks," Haru said, taking it from him. "Uh, where do I…?"

"Oh. Er, you can use the bathroom," Baron said. She nodded and walked over to another door, shutting herself inside. Baron patiently waited, listening to the sounds the clock made as it slowly and steadily counted a minute. Haru opened the door again, head peeking out.

"Uh, Baron? The shirt you gave me is a little too big." she said. Baron gave her a frown.

"Are you sure? It looked your size." he said. Haru stepped out of the bathroom. She was right. The left side of the shirt left her shoulder uncovered and the sleeves were long. It looked nice on her--   
_ Wait, what? _

"Ah, that's fine." Baron said. He stood and walked over to Haru, helping her roll up the troubling sleeves. She tucked the excess of the bottom of the shirt into her pants. It really did look good on the brunette.   
_ Baron! _

"I'll make you a new cup of tea." Baron said hurriedly, giving himself a reason to look away from her. He walked to the kettle and poured her a new cup. Haru walked after him, leaning on the counter. His gaze reached the vinyl player not far from him.   
He was going to be damned if this didn’t work.

"Um, what are you doing?" Haru asked as Baron walked over to the little stand the player was on. Baron didn’t reply immediately, feeling his cheeks heat up just a little tiny bit as he placed a disk on top. Haru caught a glimpse of the cover, and saw the word "Blut" printed on it. She allowed herself a tiny smile as Baron turned on the vinyl, the music beginning to play. He turned around to face her, holding out his hand.

"Care for a dance?" he asked with a smile. Haru grinned back at him.

"Why, of course!" she said in a mock, fancy voice, delicately placing her hand on Baron's. She had practised her dancing moves (she wasn’t going to admit the reason to anyone just yet), so she wasn't worried about crushing Baron's feet with her own like she had done years ago as children   
It’s a long story.

As the music played, Baron took the lead, dancing with her as he had back in Haru’s old childhood home with Muta and Toto absent (stealing cookies, no doubt). Baron leaned her to the side, catching Haru off guard. She yelped and Baron pulled her back up.

"Sorry." he apologized. Both became very self conscious about the fact that they were very close together. Haru shrugged with a small smile and pulled him back into the dance. The music came to a stop and both of them stood in the middle of the room. For a moment, something passed between their eyes as the song ended and they spun to a stop.

"We should do this more often." she said as the vinyl stopped altogether. Baron opened his mouth to say something, but Haru had pulled him down and kissed him delicately. He was shocked at first, but his hands found her waist and hers the back of his neck. They broke apart after a few seconds, both sporting bashful smiles on their faces.

"I totally agree with you, Miss Haru."


End file.
